The First Night
by iluvfairytail
Summary: Due to a certain rule of the Grand Magic Games, each team must stay in the same hotel room for the duration of the Games. How do Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal get along in close quarters?


The innkeeper of the Honey Bone Inn unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped aside, allowing the five Fairy Tail mages through. His gaze shifted to each mage as they passed, eyes nervous and unsure. These mages weren't like the other team staying a floor down. These mages looked, well, _dangerous_. Except for the pleasant white-haired girl who smiled sweetly at him, the other four were unnerving. There were three tall men: one with yellow hair and a mean-looking scar down one side of his face, towering over the others, another with long black hair, a plethora of iron piercings, and scars marring his arms, and a masked man in strange clothing whose eyes shifted up and down the hall, as if he were about to be caught. Though innocuous looking at first, a blue haired girl who floated past him, but when her eyes met his, he almost felt as if he were drowning in a tumultuous sea. Yes, this group made the other Fairy Tail team seem harmless.

"Oi, innkeeper," a gruff voice interrupted, right next to his ear. The innkeeper jumped and shied away from the pierced man, who chuckled, "Gi hee. No need to worry about me, but don't let that Mirajane's sweet smile trick you. She's the scariest of us all."

The innkeeper's eyes widened as he glanced at each mage again. The white-haired girl, Mirajane, cocked her head and smiled. "E-enjoy your s-st-stay," he mumbled, handing the keys to the pierced fellow and slammed the door behind him.

Once the innkeeper's footsteps had faded, Gajeel broke out in full laughter. Mirajane scowled at him, "There was no need to scare the poor man like that, Gajeel-kun."

"With that scared expression, I couldn't resist! Gi hee," Gajeel chuckled, as he threw his stuff on a bed close to the window, and flopped down, arms behind his head.

"Idiot," Laxus muttered, placing his things on the bed across from the iron dragon slayer.

"Whadya say, electro boy?" Gajeel sat up, glaring at the other dragon slayer.

"Idiot," Laxus repeated.

"Oi!" Gajeel exclaimed as a shock struck his arm, his iron piercings distributing the electricity throughout his body. He jumped up, and turned on the thunder dragon slayer, snarling, as sparks leaped from his piercings, his skin tingling uncomfortably. Laxus "hmpfed" in amusement, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the other man.

"That ain't funny!" Gajeel snarled, stalking over to Laxus' side of the room, looming over him.

Laxus didn't allow people to loom over him, so he stood up, standing toe to toe with the other dragon slayer, sparks flying as Gajeel's green magic came to life. The two growled at each other, engaged in a staring contest.

"Boys, stop it," Mirajane scolded. When she got no response, she turned to ask Juvia for back up, but found the water mage positioned in a corner, dark aura emanating outward.

"Why can't Juvia share a room with Gray-sama?" the water mage cried despondently. "Instead, Juvia must share a room with Gajeel-kun and Mira-san and Gray-sama will be with Lucy and Erza-san! Gray-sama stay strong! Resist their seductive wiles!" Juvia's head popped up, dark aura dissipating as an idea popped into her head. "Juvia will be back later! Juvia will find Gray-sama!" The water mage grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, pushing Jellal aside. The door slammed and Juvia was gone before Mirajane could remind her not to tell the other team that there were two Fairy Tail teams competing.

Mirajane sighed, "Juvia …" Turning to the three men left in the room, she clapped her hands together and said sweetly, "Well, it looks like it's just the four of us now! How about we play a game to pass the time?"

Her words went unheard as Gajeel and Laxus continued their staring match and exchanged insults. With each word, their magic swelled, filling the room with dragon's magic. Jellal still stood by the door, unsure how to act around these complete strangers. Though he still wore his mask, his wide eyes betrayed his thoughts: _What have I gotten myself into?_

Mirajane tried to keep her pleasant expression, but failed once Gajeel threw a punch. Before his fist landed and Laxus could respond, Mirajane was suddenly there. She grabbed Gajeel's arm, her hand now a demonic claw. Both men froze as ominous magic gathered around the S-class mage, threatening to unleash her full demonic form.

"We will play nice with one another, right?"

Gajeel gulped, "Y-yes, ma'am …"

Mirajane turned her gaze to Laxus, who looked away and scratched his cheek in feigned disinterest. "Yeah, yeah."

Almost as if nothing had happened, Mirajane dropped Gajeel's arm, her hand returning normal as her magic dissipated. Smiling sweetly, she said, "Good! Now let's play a game to pass the time!"

_ (15 minutes later)

"… Do you have any Kings?" Gajeel muttered, glaring at the cards in front of him.

"Nope! Go Fish!" Mirajane replied merrily, humming a cheerful tune as the sullen iron dragon slayer picked up a card, glanced at it and slammed it down on his pile. The other two men sat across the table. Laxus was winning, already with three piles and looked absolutely bored; Jellal sat awkwardly, staring at his cards in silence. "See? Isn't this fun?" Mirajane enthused.

The three men shared a look at that moment, and they all knew what it meant. It was going to be a long six days.


End file.
